List of Ferdinand: the Series episodes
Here are the episodes of Ferdinand: The Series Season 1 1. Big Changes-Everyone made changes since Ferdinand bought home the bulls, hedgehogs and Lupe; Paco tries to make things go back to the way they were 2. Just like Ferdinand- the bulls try to act like Ferdinand 3. Cuatro's Diet- Fed up with Cuatro overeating; the hedgehogs put him on a diet 4. Bulls' Trip- Ferdinand takes Angus, Bones, Guapo, Valiente and Maquina on a special trip 5. The Return of El Primero- El Primero returns to sell the barn 6. A Field Trip- the bulls follows Nina on her field trip to the bakery. 7. Paco goes Bull Nuts- Paco acts like a bull so he can be appreciated 8. Lupe's Boot Camp- Lupe trains a boot camp 9. Meet the Hedgehogs' Parents- the parents of the hedgehogs visit at the Barn 10. Dos' Greatest fear- Dos has a confession 11. Bones thinks Big- fed up of being small; Bones decides to be big Season 2 1.Bull or Treat - The hedgheogs turn a farm into a treat trap 2.Caroling in the ranch - the animals help Nina with her Christmas carol for the play 3.Tummy trouble on Thanksgiving - the bulls, Lupe, Paco, and hedgehogs ate too much fruit before Thanksgiving 4.Grandma visit - Nina's grandmother comes to visit 5.Valentine Dilemma - the bulls can't decide on a Valentine's day card for Ferdinand 6.Easter Bunny in Spain - Everyone helps the Easter Bunny find the missing eggs. 7.Nina's picture day - everyone helps Nina get ready for school picture 8.Angus' Bad Hair Day - Angus' hair turns purple Season 3 1.Every Bull tells a Story - the bulls get into the hot water when Nina's art project get broken 2.Return to Chop House - the bulls return to the chop house when Nina's class went on a field trip. 3.Dance Off - Ferdinand trains the bulls, hedgehogs and Lupe for a dancing competition 4.Remember Mama - Nina gets depressed when she lost her mother as a young girl. 5.Paco's Taste Buds - Paco gets hangry when his dog food runs out. 6.New Bull in Spain - a new bull bullies Valiente 7.Guapo and Bones' Adventure - Guapo and Bones gets lost in town. 8.Bull-sitter - Nina and Juanes hire a babysitter for the bulls, Lupe, Hedgehogs and Paco while they're away. 9.Una's Fashion Behavior - Una becomes a Supermodel Season 4 1. Bull Pledge - hoping to return of the favor for Ferdinand in Ferdinand; the bulls go overboard with their pleasures 2. Dance Off 2 - Ferdinand signs his friends up for a battle but everyone has a different style 3. Truth or Dare - the bulls dare Paco to misbehave 4. El Primero Babysits - El Primero babysits the animals while Nina and her family are away 5. Horn cuffed - The hedgehogs horn cuffed Valiente and Ferdinand 6. Guapo's Picture Dilemma - Guapo worries that a family picture is not good enough 7. Tres' Journey - Tres tells a story of his journey 8. Super Bull - The bulls watches The Super Bowl Season 5 1. Angus' tall tale - Angus accidently uses Valiente's broken horn as a back scratcher 2. Fear thy neighbor - El Primero stays with Nina, Juanes and the animals 3. Scary stories - while at the camp everyone took turns telling a scary story 4. Chocolate Shop - the hedgehogs open a chocolate shop Category:Epsiodes Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes